


Transition

by NotJasonTodd



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJasonTodd/pseuds/NotJasonTodd
Summary: So I just felt like writing something for the new season. Set in between Season 2 and 3, mainly focusing on how Batgirl became Oracle and her relationship with Nightwing.





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> So this was basically going to be a one shot where Bab's gets paralyzed. But then I got started and am too lazy to stop, so I have no idea where this is going now.

Dick laughed loudly, almost spitting chunks across the table in between us. 

“Dude!” I cried out, “Close your mouth! Seriously!” 

He shot me a look before arching an eyebrow and asking, “Hey Babs, do you like seafood?” 

I smiled knowing what was coming as he opened his mouth showing me a whole mouthful of chewed up apple. 

“You are literally twelve years old, Christ.” I shook my head as he laughed. M’gann turned back to the sink and shook her head, annoyed.

“So what is the game plan for tonight?” Dick asked, leaning his arms on the table and taking a sip of water, “Everybody’s got something going on. Wanna patrol together?” 

I signed, shrugging, “I was going to go head back to the police station and drop my dad off some dinner. You can come with if you want.”

“Yeah that’s exactly what I had in mind,” Dick rolled his eyes. “Come on, I heard Falcone’s gang is gonna do a drop off at the docks.” 

“Isn’t that’s Bat’s problem?” Not that I minded being on the tough stuff, but Dick was so much more serious than I was. He had been training since he was a kid, he had grown up in this world. He walked totally fearless into the darkness. I on the other hand, really enjoyed not dying. 

“Nah, Bats is in Metropolis doing the dynamic duo thing with the new kid,” He took another bite of the apple in front of him. “Gotham’s gonna have a few quiet nights.” 

“Sure, why not?” I gave in. I hated to admit it, but Dick was cute. And if he was offering to let me tag along, I should probably jump at the opportunity. Strictly business, I’m going only so we can spar and he can teach me some new moves, at least I told myself. “What are the specs?” 

He dragged his stool across the kitchen floor beside me and pulled his phone from his back pocket. He pulled up a few files of known criminals and showed me. M’gann walked off into the other room to turn the television on.

“Falcone’s got new guys on the drug trade in town, guess he’s on thin ice after the last few got dumped in Blackgate. But these guys are serious, they have training in Russia and the Ukraine. And tonight they have a drop off scheduled. I’m thinking drugs, but it could be weapons.” He paused, I took the phone from him and read the files on the goons. They were professionals. Hopefully they would turn tail and run just like most of Falcone’s goons. 

“It could be something worse too. If Falcone is trading up his goons, it could be because he is moving something worth more money,” I zoomed in on one of the good with a large scar running down one cheekbone. “Human trafficking?” 

Dick nodded, “Could be. But Falcone isn’t really known for connections with trafficking. Maybe it’s some new drug or weapon? Something big?” 

I blinked a few times and slid the phone across the counter back to him, “I mean, it must be. Why hire the expensive bozos? Maybe it’s something to do with the uptake in meta-gene trafficking.” 

He nodded slowly a few times, “Could be, could be. But first thing is first, we need to scope out the docks. Whatever it is, it’s coming by boat later tonight.” 

I stood up, feeling the adrenaline through my veins. “Now you’ve got me excited. Let’s kick some bad-guy asses.” 

 

By ten o’clock we had both changed into our gear (and I had dropped off my dad’s dinner), and we met back by the docks. We both perched above the warehouses, searching for any sign of movement. 

I swung my legs over the roof and sat, looking out over the dark ocean, and grumbled, “I thought you said they were coming tonight.” 

“Jeez, you are so impatient.” He signed, looking out over the streets with a pair of binoculars, “Remind me to never bring you on a stakeout.” 

“This isn’t even a stakeout,” I muttered, watching a nondescript white van pull into the parking lot behind the warehouse. 

Nightwing spun around and watched several men get out. The air got tenser before we even saw the guns, it was like the atmosphere had just switched. I got up, hiding in the shadows watching the parking lot. Nightwing turned on the comms, watching intently. 

“Bet those are our guys right there,” He tested the comm and I heard his voice in my ear. I didn’t need to be told twice as I bounded quickly down the fire escape. 

“What are you doing? Don’t intervene yet!” He practically yelled into the comm. 

“Chill out, I’m just getting a closer look,” I could practically feel his eyes rolling as I reached the ground and stuck to the shadows in the ally. 

Three men got out of the truck, and two of them were the same goons from the GCPD files. I clung to the darkness, watching them as they walked around to the back of the van. 

“Can you see what they are unloading? What is back there?” I commed up to Nightwing, worrying that we would be outmatched if they had something big back there. 

“Negative, maintain position. I’m turning on infrared.” He hissed into the comm. I watched silently as the men started to get louder. One of them yelped in pain as the other two laughed.   
Instinctively I turned around to hear the sounds of another few cars. After a moment, I saw three black vans turn into the parking lot and flash their headlights at the men. 

“Nightwing?” I commed up to him, “What’s the infrared show?” 

“Maintain position, I didn’t expect this many bodies, we might be at a disadvantage here.” He commed, voice sounding strained. “I’m reading something from that truck. It’s got a decent heat signature.” 

“I can get a closer look,” I said, watching. The three goons from the white van seemed distracted by the other cars. All of them had their hands up, showing their weapons. Whoever they were meeting sure had some power. 

“Negative, do not engage.” Nightwing commed down. I rolled my eyes. 

One of the black vans flashed their headlights again and the goons put their guns down and walked toward the new visitors. I scanned my surroundings, noting a shadow behind the trunk of the van. It looked so easy to slip in a sneak a glance. 

“Come on, it’s right there.” I said, voicing my frustration. 

“Negative, Batgirl. We are outnumbered here, and we have no idea what is happening here,” He watched from above, trying to figure it all out. Something was missing. He knew he should be able to figure it out. Something seemed so familiar.

I watched as the goons walked over to the other car. A man quickly got out of one of the black vans. 

Something seemed familiar about it all. 

“I’m getting a closer look,” I said, creeping from the shadows out of viewshot of the men. 

“Negative, Batgirl!” Nightwing hissed over the comm. I didn’t listen. As I approached the van, I crouched under the driver’s side open door. 

“I’m not seeing any bodies. I think it’s clear.” I commed again before looking up to the ally I just came from. 

“So help me God, if I have to come down there and save you,” Nightwing grumbled. “Can you see what is in the back?” 

I peeked a look over the hood of the van to the newcomers. The other two drivers emerged from the other black vans and shared casual looks to each other. Falcone’s goons were talking quickly, almost nervously. I couldn’t hear and it was killing me. 

“Can you make out the badge on his shirt? He has a name tag.” Nightwing commed. I silently laughed. Sometimes people could be so stupid. 

I peeked another look over the hood and focused on the little white plaque on one of the driver’s shirts. “It’s white I think? It has red writing across the bottom. I think it’s an ID, it has a picture.” 

“Fall back, right now.” Nightwing said. The coolness in his voice struck me as odd. He seemed weirdly calm. 

“No, I’m right here. Let me look in the back.” 

“Negative Batgirl, fall back now.” His voice almost mimicked Batman. The serious voice. I knew I would be is deep trouble if I didn’t back down, but it was just so close. I inched closer to the trunk. 

“Why?” I hissed over the comm, inching my way across the steel to the back. It was annoying when he didn’t share info. “Who are they?” 

I took a quick look over the back of the truck, and saw the men were still distracted. I crouched on the pavement, feeling exposed in the middle of the parking lot. Maybe in retrospect this wasn’t the brightest idea. 

“It’s Arkham. It’s the asylum guards. Falcone is arranging a trade. They must be breaking someone out. You need to fall back right now, I have no idea what is in the back of tha-“ 

I cut him off as I stood up, peering into the trunk. What I saw didn’t make any sense. 

“Are you seeing this?” I cut him off, sending him a live feed from my cowl. In the truck was a weirdly decorated box. It was covered in green paper and had a big pink bow on top of it. 

“DON’T OPEN TH-“ 

I cut him off again as I lifted the top off the box. It was simple enough. The second I saw the inside of the box, I knew the reason for Nightwing freaking out. It looked to be a pressure cooker hooked up to some handmade detonator. It was a bomb. Shit. 

 

The next thing I felt was the pavement on my back and the wind being knocked out of me. Everything got louder suddenly and I couldn’t hear anything. Nightwing’s voice was gone. All I could see was fire, raining down around me. The world was turned around now, and it took a minute for me to realize that I was laying on my arm on the cement. 

I struggled to take a few deep breaths. Where am I? What is going on? 

I could hear faintly the sound of gunshots, and I tried to move but my body wouldn’t cooperate. The most I could manage to do was curl up into a ball, almost as if I was holding my guts from falling out onto the pavement. A few more gunshots rang out in the distance, almost coming closer. I could faintly hear the sounds of fighting. 

I tried my best to move, and ended up in a crouching position. I could see what looked like the mangled remains of the truck around me. Little flaming pieces of fabric and metal were scattered all around me, like snow. A few feet away, I could see what looked like the roof of the truck haphazardly lying on the cement. 

I tried to army crawl to the fiery remains. I wasn’t really thinking clearly, but I knew I needed cover to protect me. If Nightwing couldn’t hold them off or get backup, I needed to be gone. The mobsters would finish me off for good for sure. 

I could hear the sounds of footfall behind me and I struggled to pull myself to the roof of the truck, but one of my arms was refusing to work. I felt hands on me and blinked a few times, seeing Dick’s face above me. 

He was yelling, but his voice seemed really far away. I tried to out my hand up, to show him I was fine, but my arm wouldn’t let me. This wasn’t good. Hopefully it was broken or dislocated, and not something jammed into my spine cutting off movement. 

“BABS!” I heard him yell and my attention snapped back to him. He took a worried glance over me and I blinked again. I tried to say something but instead I coughed up some gross black goo. That didn’t look good. 

Before I knew what was happening, I was in Dick’s arms. He felt warm, and I was calm. I probably shouldn’t have been, but hey. When your body is on the verge of shutting down weird things tend to happen. I knew we were moving, but for some reason I was still. I couldn’t tell how much time was passing or where I was. The last thing I saw was Dick’s face before slipping into unconsciousness.

“Yeah, it was a pressure cooker full of broken glass and nails, I’m surprised there isn’t more damage.” 

“Don’t say that, this is horrible.” 

“I told her to fall back. Several times.” 

“She’s starting to wake up. Dick give her something, she doesn’t need to be awake for this.”


End file.
